


Slaves

by ThreeHats



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss sat up, wondering how 14 hours could’ve passed so quickly. Taking in her surroundings she saw broken furniture, prints from hands clenched in rage and pleasure, and tatters of clothing, which she came to assume was his, as not much was left of the sad cloth he wore around his waist. She would have feared him changing to a feral creature if she hadn’t seen the transformation to another creature the day before. </p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaves

**Characters:** Katniss, Pyramid Head (recino2)  
 **Location:** The Shire (koyomatsu)  
 **Scenario:** post Coitus

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

\---

It was a bright and cheerful morning in the Shire, a soft glow falling on the grassy knolls and carefully tended flower beds that sat at the base of almost every windowsill. It was spring, and chittering of birds and dew on the slowly growing produce filled the air with a newness that could only be provided by the season. While the center of the area was hustling and bustling as soon as the sun rose, an abandoned hobbit hole near the outskirts of the Shire was presently inhabited by less jovial spirits, though no one could’ve guessed. 

Inside of the hovel were the ramshackle makings of what could become a nice home. Old furniture that was still mostly intact due to the fine craftsmanship of Hobbiton woodworkers seemed broken under the weight of dust that had been collecting for many years. The stench of stagnant water crept out of a side room by the kitchen as this home wasn’t particularly close to a fresh source and a roof full of gopher holes kept refilling the rank supply. 

Down a shoddy hall was a side room that sounded as silent as death, but held two living creatures. Well, one anyhow. A braid rustled from vigorous movement on the sheets that were clean despite the rest of the locations appearance sat across the chest of a bemused Katniss, who laid staring at the dirt ceiling in her line of vision. Her confusion came from shock, but not the kind she was expecting.

Sitting cross-legged and crouching on the ground, Pyramid Head sat staring out the circular window not far off from the bed whose frame was badly broken. Resting against the doorframe on the ground was a large sword which was akin to an elongated butcher’s knife. It had blood thick and black from the hours it had sat untouched on both the blade and the ground, but came from neither bodies in the room. 

Katniss sat up, wondering how 14 hours could’ve passed so quickly. Taking in her surroundings she saw broken furniture, prints from hands clenched in rage and pleasure, and tatters of clothing, which she came to assume was his, as not much was left of the sad cloth he wore around his waist. She would have feared him changing to a feral creature if she hadn’t seen the transformation to another creature the day before. 

Before coming upon him, she had been in a forest hunting rabbit so far as she was aware, but a mist surrounded her, and the only clearing she came upon had this creature standing in its middle. At first sight of her he charged and attempted to cut her down. Thankfully she was well-versed in fight or flight scenarios, and managed to escape to the trees. She noticed he wasn’t swinging with intent, and realized that if he was she would’ve died...quickly. 

She dropped down to access whether this neurotic person was able to reason, as maybe the large helmet they wore was some sort of torture device, and they thought their captors might still be nearby. She knew what it was like to be caged, and didn’t want whoever this was to suffer. She jumped down, and immediately the creature stilled, the front line of his helm pointing at her. He was not a slight figure, standing at an impressive height with an equally amount of impressive muscle. 

“Are you hurt? Do you need help?” she called out to him. “If you’re in pain I can help you.” He remained unmoving, staring intently at her. Just as the tension between them was reaching its peak, he turned his head as rustling was heard and creatures with white handprints jumped on top of him from above. Katniss pulled out her bow and began bringing the creatures down, assuming they were the cause of his pain. “You don’t get to use people for your own gains.” Katniss said while firing two rapid succession shots at the creatures. Before long Pyramid Head was falling 5 or 6 of the band of attackers at a time. 

As the last fell, Pyramid Head began full pursuit of Katniss, and she ran in the fading daylight into to woods. Just as she was about to reach what looked like a small town, she stopped, realizing there might be innocent people just beyond. As she turned to face him she realized he had stopped, grasping his head and writhing in unimaginable pain. To the far left she saw an abandoned home, and took off for it, the massive figure still in great pain lumbering behind her. She crept into a side room, hoping the small home would provide a disadvantage for her pursuer. 

Pyramid Head dropped his blade near the entrance to the side room, croaking out bated breath. He was done moving for the time being. “What do you need? I can help you.” Katniss said from a shadowed corner. Slowly, seeming to take hours, the creature wrote on the dust-covered ground: Remembered. Useless. What am I?

Between a strange back and forth for several hours of questions and mostly single word answers, they bonded. He was made because of someone else’s mistakes. Katniss was who she was because of a flawed system. Still grasping at straws of hate and a need for punishment, Katniss found that a reversal of roles somehow made them compatible. She gave punishment and Pyramid Head took it gratefully, somehow feeling that his life now disconnected from a hateful act needed penance. Neither knew why they ended up in this tiny paradise, but they would rebuild the tiny home to be something comfortable, just like they would have to do with their lives.


End file.
